Sonic Reborn
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: AU fic. Eggman has unleashed a deadly virus upon Mobius, calling it Eggman Virus, in addition to killing 80% of the world's population, it brings 70% of the dead back to be put down again. Now Sonic must fight his way through this world he has woken up in to find out what happed, and without his greatest weapon as well; his speed. Rating T for blood/gore. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N: This, this is not my normal procrastination story. This is a fifteen year old author hoping to make this a reality. Many years ago, back when Saint's Row: The Third was new, a game informer promised us, the public, a Sonic game that would have been an amazing breakthrough. All those years later, that article has still yet to come to reality. I ask you, fellow gamers, and free thinkers. Read, and determine whether this deserves its own disc, or should meet a review worse than Sonic '06. I own nothing, but the plot Sega should have thought of.**

**Soni****c Reborn: Prologue**

**Sonic's POV**

This all started the same way it always does; Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik was attempting to put himself in charge again, I was off to stop him with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and a steady supply of Power Rings lay before me in the form of Eggman's robots. I heaved a small sigh as I began running at the gauntlet that lay before me.

'Every year he does this.' I thought, heaving a small sigh as I simply jumped over a cluster of robots. 'I just wish that he would do something than the same tired act. Give me a challenge for once.' I accidently ran into a door, full speed, hearing a sickening crack come from my ankle. I shed a single pain tear as I pushed the door open. "No problem." I told myself. "The emeralds will fix that later."

**0000000**

I slid open the door that was in front of me to, sure enough, see the bad doctor himself floating in the only chair that's able to support him. He turned to me, an evil mustached grin on his face.

"Why so happy?" I asked him. He simply got out of his pod, and walked over to me, a big red button in hand. "What's that for?" My cocky attitude was beginning to fade, being replaced by fear. With an evil grin, he pushed the button, trapping me in the same engine unit that turned me into that stretchy armed thing from a few years back, and once again, the emeralds appeared from nowhere in particular and began being stripped of their power again.

"You see, my little loud-mouthed pest, earlier this year, I sent a rather large satellite into the atmosphere." He said with a smile. "That hunk of metal is carrying a gas-based virus I've deemed, the Eggman Virus." I gave a small growl. "As a test subject, I used the Wisps home planet. They were small, and innocent creatures that granted strange powers."

"Sounds like… it would have… been a fun… adventure." I choked out over the immense pain I was feeling (**A/N: Keep in mind that this is taking place in place of the events of Sonic: Colors**).

"Well anyways, the plan is to use that virus to threaten myself to ultimate power." Eggman continued, returning to his pod. "Should anyone try to take it out, the stuff will deploy automatically."

"You… sick… twisted… son of a-" I was cut short as another jolt of pain surged through me. The emeralds had grown dull again, and I had landed on my bad ankle. The room began to grow dark, but the last thing I saw was good ol' Knuckles bursting through a nearby window, but was the last I saw.

**0000000**

When I awoke, my leg was still killing me, but I could now move it, a little. I pressed my nose against the glass of my container, seeing Eggman hadn't moved an inch since I fell unconscious. Knuckles lay to the side, some red patches on his gloves. Even in the darkness, it was still easy to make out.

I quickly used an emerald to escape the sapper, after all, it was all that they were good for now, and limped over to the Echidna. I shook him a little. No response, but a drooped head leaning to the side. I checked his pulse, and he was still breathing. 'Thank god.' I thought in relief, going to check on Eggman. He wasn't so lucky though.

His face was covered in spike holes, obviously left be Knucks, all of which had dried blood around the edges. "About time." I said aloud, tossing the corpse out of the pod, and grabbing Knuckles, dragging the poor guy into the pod with most of my remaining strength.

I strapped us in, started the pod, and left the room via the open door. Only then did I see the Hell that I woke up in; everything around the pod looked dead, dying, or, in a few cases as I did my best to pilot the thing back to home, undead. Only then did I hear a small hiss and a hand on the edge of the pod.

"Knucks! Knucks!" I hissed at him, shaking him rapidly.

"Not now Tikal. Let me sleep." He muttered back. I had just about had it.

"God dammit Knuckles! Wake up!" I screamed at him, punching him in the nose with most of my anger. His eyes flashed open as he recoiled.

"What's going on?" He asked, turning to see the hand on the side of the pod, and now Eggman was beginning to pull himself up, pulling us to the left with every motion he did.

"Do something!" I yelled at the Echidna, doing my best to keep us on course. He nodded, punching a hand off as the doctor's head poked over the side of the pod. I got a good look at him before Knuckles punched him to his eternal death.

The holes left in his head had turned black, as well as the blood now freely dripping from it. His complexion was a light gray, and his mustache was about the same color. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

**0000000**

When we finally touched down, it was worse than I expected. Corpses lining the street, destroyed buildings, but, among the bodies, I noticed one that stood out; a pink hedgehog in a red mini-dress.

"Amy!" I shouted in concern, limping as fast as I could to her. It was too late; Amy Rose, was dead. I shed a few tears, as I picked up her mallet, which had a worn note attached to one of the faces.

_Dear Sonic,_

_ It's been so long since I've seen you, and I'm worried. Undead, things, have begun to find me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out. If I die, and you find this, take the damn hammer, and run. One thing to remember to me by. I hope to see you again, Amy Rose. _

A tear fell on the paper, slightly smudging my name as I set it back on Amy's body. I slung the hammer over my shoulder, and started to limp away.

"I'll see ya Knuckles." I said quietly, my personality being rattled. Little did I know, Amy was just the first.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Leave a favorite, and don't forget to comment. I'll see you next time, and Sega, if you're reading this, please, take notes, because, let's face it, Sonic's dialogue hasn't been good since Unleashed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Travel Acquired

**A/N: To my dismay, I just found the Game Informer article. And thank god, I've made some good improvements, like the non-DD sized boobs Amy was going to have. Never before have I been more relived to axe off a canon character. Sorry, it's just, the whole article was a f*cking joke, but you better believe I'm not letting this idea die. I'm now positive that I only own the plot.**

**Sonic Reborn: Fast-Travel Acquired**

It had been two months since I had woken up in this Mobius before anything important had happened, but I had found out a few things.

In my absence, 80% of the people had fallen ill to the virus the now long since dead Dr. Eggman made, killing the host within a few hours. Survivors were scarce and spread out, but most of my acquaintances were still holding out, or so I heard. Can't imagine Shadow's doing okay though.

My limp wasn't healing very well, and the last doctor I found said it might be permanent, and that made me uncomfortable. All I really had was my speed, and without it, what am I? Just a Hedgehog with his dead girlfriend's hammer.

Anyways, I was just sitting in an apartment I had been occupying for about a month as Tails, ravenous and undead, snarled at me and tried to claw at me through the bars of cage, even as I sat on the other end of the room (**A/N: If the people who parody Tails aren't gonna be nice to him, why should I even try?**). I only heaved a sigh as I glanced at him, and back to Amy's mallet. "Why couldn't of you held out just a little longer?" I muttered, using the blunt tool to stand myself up. I looked out a nearby window, seeing someone enter the building. "For the love of-" I sighed, as a knock on the door cut me short.

I cautiously opened the door, revealing a black-blood covered Blaze, the self-proclaimed Flame Queen.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" She said, tears lining her eyes as she hugged me tightly. It felt awkward, but she was the first friend I saw alive since Knuckles. I sort of backed away from the door, inviting the purple cat in as she cried on my shoulder.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked, sitting down and prying her off.

"W-well, me and Silver, we were searching for survivors, when Amy," the name earned a flinch and a pained expression from me, "or rather her body, attacked us. She didn't last long, but she brought others. I barely escaped, but Silver… Silver…" She broke down, bear hugging me again. "Silver died and I ran away like the coward I am!" She hugged me tighter, and I noticed that her tail was between her legs. Call it what you want, but I felt sorry for her.

"It's okay." I sighed sympathetically, stroking her hair while trying to escape her grip. "Now, have you and Silver found any other survivors?"

"Only one." She whimpered, slightly calming down. "I can take you to him." She smiled slightly, looking over my shoulder, seeing the zombified Tails. "I like that. It brings the room together." She smiled, walking to the door. I smiled at Tails.

"I'll be back." I nodded to Tails, hobbling after the cat.

**0000000**

Before this all happened, I could have been there in a matter of seconds. With my current limp, it took almost 2 hours of walking before we came to a large building. Noting much to it, just concrete walls and a chain-link wire fence.

"Hm. Discreet." I nodded, still following close behind Blaze. We entered, and, sure enough, there was only one person there; a green hawk in red boots; Jet the Hawk. He was just sitting there, staring at his gloves.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Blaze.

"Don't know." She shrugged. "Silver and I just found him like that, and we just moved him." I shrugged, moving towards the (most likely) mentally unstable hoverboarder, and sitting down next to him. He turned to me, the sadness in his eyes being replaced with crazy.

"Hey Sonic! Wanna race?!" He asked in the fashion only the insane (**A/N: And Nicholas Cage**)can pull off. "I, I have to prove, I'm the fastest!'

"Well, you've won." I sighed angrily. Jet just gave me a confused look. "My ankle's busted, possibly for good." He just began to squawk annoyingly like he was laughing, but then returned to his gloves.

"Why couldn't you have stopped this?" He asked, the insanity all but gone. "Why did my only friends have to leave?" His eyes turned to me, now full of anger. "What happened to you when we needed you most?!"

"I was Hedgehog under glass!" I retorted, noticing his hover board was clipped to his belt. "Please tell me you have an extra one of those."

"Sorry, but that's not my department." He huffed, turning away from me. That's Wave's department, and she's long gone."

"No, I'm not!" Shouted Wave from outside the fence. Both she and Storm were doing their best to get our attention by rattling the fence, and, unfortunately, the dead just seem to love loud noises. Blaze noticed them, and let them in, but one of the dead risen slipped through, before she could close the gate again. Worse yet, it was Silver.

"S-silver?" Blaze stammered, but I saw his corpse move toward her, teeth bared.

"No!" I yelled, taking the Hedgehog's head off with the mallet, and there was no head to be heard of. Blaze trembled as she looked at Silver's corpse as it dropped to the ground. Wave gave a reassuring nod, tossing me a hover board.

"Heard you needed this." She smirked. "Give my best to Shorty (Tails)." I nervously scratched the back of my head. I couldn't just tell her that he was my apartment's center piece.

"Okay." I nodded. The Rouges left and that only left Blaze and I. She stared at me, a mix of horror and fright in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me here." She whimpered. I could tell she was doing her best to remain brave, but after seeing the psychic's head explode, I'd be scared too. I sighed, and made a little extra room on the board, and she got on, clinging tightly to me once again. And for once in the past two months, I felt like the void Amy had once occupied was filled.

**A/N: Well, cheesy ending and death that warrants a call to PETA aside, how was the chapter? Leave your review, and maybe even a suggestion for a chapter below. See ya tomorrow.**


End file.
